1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image generating apparatus, and more particularly, to an image generating apparatus including a microlens, an image generating method using the microlens, and a non-transitory recordable medium in which the image generating method is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is an exploded view illustrating a main configuration of a related art camera.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a related art camera includes an image sensor 10, a shutter 20, an iris 30, and a lens 40. The image sensor 10 accumulates light transmitted through the lens 40 and outputs an electric signal, and the shutter 20 adjusts a period of time in which light enters the camera. An amount of light accumulated in an exposed pixel of the image sensor 10 is determined according to shutter speed.
The iris 30 is configured to adjust an amount of light incident into the camera through the lens 40. The iris 30 has a mechanical structure configured to gradually increase or reduce a size of an opening to adjust an amount of incident light. The iris may indicate a degree of opening as a numerical aperture called an F value. In this case, the smaller the numerical aperture is, the larger the opening size such that an amount of incident light is increased to generate a bright image.
Since a depth or brightness of a captured image is determined according to a degree of opening of the iris 30, the configuration of the iris 30 is important for capturing a high quality image in the related art camera.
However, since the iris 30 has a precise mechanical design, thus increasing the difficulty in developing a camera, the potential for defects in the camera, the cost of the camera, and the size of the camera. Therefore, there is a need for technology for replacing the iris 30 in a digital camera.